Mami Kagura
'''Kagura Mami '''is a female who is apart of Sengoku Akira's group. She's a high schooler who has mythical clairvoyant abilities. Her abilities to its full extent are unknown, but it seems her mother also had the same abilities as her. Her accuracy isn't always right, causing people to question her abilities. She's a shy girl and is one of the few students that didn't attend the same school as the main cast. Appearance Mami is a girl of short stature. She has brown hair with two large bangs extending further than the back of her hair where her hair is cut cleanly across all around. Her hair extends to the middle of her neck and she is seen wearing a pink headband on the top of her head. She has large green eyes and is seen holding her bright pink bag. She wears a school uniform different from everyone elses, as she attends a different school. She is seen with a yellow sweater and a dark red bow at her chest area. She seems to be wearing a white shirt with a white collar underneath her sweater. She also wears a small skirt coloured gray with dark red and dark purple lines going across. She looks similar to Tokiwa Aya in the fact that their hairstyles are almost the same and they both wear a sweater. Personality Mami is a relatively shy, meek girl. She is doubtful in her own abilities and is usually seen questioning herself and being unsure. She doesn't seem to laugh much, but when she does it's a cute giggle. She doesn't seem to have any outgoing personality and is more reserved and extremely embarrased when brought up in certain situations, especially with guys. Despite her quiet nature, she's also kind to others and does things in the best interest of others. She has shown to take action when needed and despite worrying over everyone doubting her and thinking of her as a liar, she still tells everyone when she sees a premonition, hoping that they can be saved. She has been shown to be scared of her powers and despite people doing or saying harsh things to her, she doesn't hold any resentment. History Before the trip, Mami used to attend an all girls school. When she was a child, she was known for having sharp instincts and became famous throughout her neighbourhood. Her abilities seem to have come from her mother, as she had the same abilities as well. When she first started senior high, she could simply guess the answers in a test and have a high 80% chance of getting the answer right. However, during the night she saw a premonition of the shrine being wrapped around 'red tape'. She was curious so she went out and was just in time to stop a huge fire. Her story became famous and soon people began to interview and look for her. She would say whatever was in her head and usually ended up getting it right. However, this didn't happen all the time and the flukes wouldn't keep happening which caused people to doubt her, despite her being famous. Chronology Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Disappearance arc Animal Battle arc Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sengoku's Group Category:Mami's Group